marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norton Fester (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 150lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = High School Dropout | Origin = Norton G. Fester found a Meteor which imbued him with super powers. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man #36 | HistoryText = Origin A meteor fell to earth in an unnamed region and was found by Norton G. Fester. He believed the meteor would have contained microscopic living matter which would solve the riddle of the universe. Unfortunately, when he went to some scientists to help him in his funding, he found that they are more interested in finding new formulas for hair tonic and they told him to try a bank. Similarly the bank wasn't interested and he resolved to find out the secrets by just chipping away at the meteor.Suddenly a gas was released from the meteor and Norton Fester gained incredible strength. Looter Deciding on a life of crime, Fester became the Looter. He was actually a very successful thief, until he got worried when the meteor he had ran out of gas. He tried to steal one from a science museum, hoping it had another gas pocket, but was thwarted by Spider-Man. After making a narrow escape, he tried again, but was caught once again BY Spider-Man. Escape After spending years as a model inmate in the State Penitentiary, Fester was reassigned to Bill Gordon's cell. Gordon immediately began ostracising Fester, claiming that he was a phony who possessed no real power, because if he did he certainly would have used it to break out of prison. Fester claimed that he was such a law-abiding citizen before he got his powers that he never thought to break out of prison. Now, however, Fester used his fantastic strength to crash through the prison wall and escape. He was next seen again in his Looter costume stealing a meteor specimen from the New York City penthouse of Kyle Richmond. Richmond walked in on the theft dressed in his alter-ego of Nighthawk, but Fester caught him off-guard and knocked him out, stealing a valuable meteorite specimen that Richmond had purchased from the science museum. Nighthawk warned Spider-Man of his old foe's return, so he went to Fester's old hideout to find clues as to his whereabouts. Fester, now calling himself the Meteor Man, ambushed Spider-Man, nearly sending him plummeting to his death, before using his modified parachute/balloon to escape. The Meteor Man came across Spider-Man yet again later that week and attacked him for probing into his whereabouts. He quickly defeated Spider-Man and dumped him into the East River, warning him to leave him alone. Later that same day, the Meteor Man robbed an antiques store of a famous statue made from the stone of a meteorite that landed in Russia two hundred years ago. He was opposed by Spider-Man and the Valkyrie, but was able to get away from the antiques store. The two heroes chased him as he floated away under the power of his balloon. The Meteor Man again got the best of Spider-Man, but Valkyrie threw her sword, Dragonfang, through his balloon, causing him to plummet to the ground below. He survived the fall thanks to his powers of invulnerability, but would spend months in hospital recuperating from his injuries. Evil Defenders The Defenders' existence is exposed to the general public when Dollar Bill's documentary airs on television. Sagittarius and Libra form a band of criminals to commit crimes, claiming to be Defenders in order to ruin the group's good name. Norton joined Sagittarius team but are defeated by the true Defenders and the Defenders for a Day. Giant Man Fester attacked the Empire State University Colosseum in order to steal a device on display to boost his powers, it attracts the attention of Spider-Man, and Giant Man (Bill Foster) who was giving a lecture at the time. Fester managed to escape, however not before he is tagged with a Spider-Tracer. Spidey and Giant Man go after him where they have found that he has built a device that channels the powers of stolen meteors into his body. This causes him to grow to gigantic size, and give Giant Man and Spider-Man a good fight. However, when the transmitter device malfunctions, the resulting overload of power causes the Meteor Man to seemingly be destroyed in the resulting explosion. Months later Fester started drinking and soon became a drunk homeless. Living in the streets of Forest Hills, Queens, he fought Spider-man again and accused him of all his disgraces. Spider-man easily defeated him and Fester came back to prison. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Dark Reign Spider-Man captured Fester after a robbery and web him up against a building wall. Norton told Spidey that Norman Osborn was running the show and his stay in a jail cell wouldn't be too long. Spidey got in Fester's face and gave him an ultimate wedgie before he left. Origin of the Species Fester met with Screwball before he was attacked by Spider-Man as he might be responsible for the abduction of Lily Hollister's baby. Fester plead with Spider-Man that he never even touched Lily's baby. ... ... Fester battled Spider-Man and Alpha. ... Supervillains Anonymous He later attended a support group called Supervillains Anonymous that was held at a church and also attended by Boomerang, Hippo, Porcupine, Dr. Bong, Grizzly, Mirage, and others. At another Supervillains Anonymous meeting, Grizzly and Looter talk about their run-ins with Spider-Man. ... Spider-Verse Spidey and Silk ran into Fester when he stole a Spider-Tank and a Spiderlings outfit from Spider-Island II. They defeated him while his fleeing henchmen were defeated when the Spider-Army arrived. | Powers = Super strength and partial invulnerability which allowed Looter to survive a fall of several hundred feet. | Abilities = | Strength = Super strength due to meteor gas which made the Meteor Man much stronger than Spider-Man. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Balloon | Weapons = Blinding dazzle gun | Notes = * Norton's middle inital of G. is confirmed in prison records from . * For some reason, perhaps exposure to the meteor gas, has caused Norton to become criminally insane. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Insanity Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Mutates